


Operazione natale

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [9]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Love, Operation chirstmas, Sorpresa, kiss, natale, operazione, regali, romantic, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “La magia del Natale accarezza tutti coloro che praticano la gioia. Essi danno voce a quella parte, in fondo al loro cuore, che ha bisogno di brillare.” (Michele Acanfora)Una piccola raccolta di flashfic dove l'unico fattore in comune è il Natale e l'amore.Poco mi dicono, forse troppo poco rispondo ;)#1_ Quel momento era arrivato (Densi)#2_ In famiglia (Callanna)#3_ La mia donna nella tecnologia (Neric)#4_ Charles Dickens con i nerd (Neric)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. Quel momento era arrivato (Densi)

 

  
   _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona".  
Lei la mia Lottie e io la sua Zee.]  
  
 

   
  
  
  
 

Dopo tanta attesa era arrivato il 25 Dicembre.  
Deeks era nervoso più del solito, tant’è vero che si era cambiato già quattro volte e prima di uscire costrinse Kensi a indossare qualcosa di carino, immaginate come reagì lei.  
Ovviamente per nulla bene, ma almeno quel giorno l’ha spuntò lui.  
Passarono a fare gli auguri e a scambiarsi i regali con la squadra che si trovava ancora a lavoro, ma lui aveva una certa fretta e non riuscirono nemmeno a fare un brindisi insieme.  
«Ti fidi di me?» gli chiese Deeks, guardandola con quello sguardo da ebete che era rivolto solo a lei.  
«Sempre» affermò convinta, alzò un sopracciglio come se fosse una cosa ovvia ormai.  
Si lascò bendare da lui e mano nella mano, evitando di non inciampare cosa dannatamente difficile per lei con quei trampoli ai piedi, si diressero in quel luogo speciale che Deeks aveva preparato con cura.  
Non camminavano da molto, ciononostante Kensi aveva iniziato a lamentarsi ma quando si fermarono ecco che il suo cuore sussultò.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse tutto quel mistero, ma qualcosa le diceva che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata presto.  
Deeks la fece girare, gli tolse la benda ordinandole di non sbirciare, la baciò sulla guancia e si mise in posizione.  
Lentamente aprì gli occhi, ma lo stupore che si lesse in faccia fu nulla paragonato a ciò che aveva davanti.  
Era circondata dalla magia del Natale, nel vero stile americano, dall’amore che l’uno provava per l’altro e dall’euforia di essere lì, insieme, nonostante tutto.  
Solo dopo notò che Deeks non era al suo fianco, lo cercò con lo sguardo e quando si accorse che si trovava in ginocchio, al centro di un grande prato e alle spalle una casa tutta illuminata seppe con certezza che “quel giorno era arrivato”.  
«In tutta la mia vita non ho mai trovato una donna che mi rendesse veramente felice, che facesse di me un uomo migliore e, non avrei mai pensato a una compagna per la vita fino a quando non ho incontrato te» disse emozionato e con il cuore in gola, poi prese un piccolo telecomando dalla tasca e lo schiacciò.  
Alle sue spalle comparve una grossa scritta, lui ancora inginocchiato alla fine con sguardo innamorato le chiese: «Kensi Blye, vuoi sposarmi?».  
Finì appena la domanda che si precipitò da lui e, inginocchiandosi anche lei, indossò con mani tremanti l’anello con brillante che lui teneva ancora stretto tra le mani.  
Quel “si” fu sussurrato più volte, tra un bacio e l’altro, ma quando si alzarono, lui la prese in braccio e girarono attorno se stessi più felici che mai.  
La loro vita insieme stava per iniziare.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti =)  
Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, vorrei spiegare che ho scritto questa storia prima del finale dell'ottava stagione e quindi.... Beh, ho pensato a come avrebbe potuto Deeks fare la proposta e... nonostante la sua comicità ho voluto inserire all'interno della coppia un momento di dolcezza e romanticismo.   
Inizio la mia raccolta con questa meravigliosa coppia: Densi. Già solo a pronunciare l'unione dei loro nimi mi provoca brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
E' davvero molto breve, ma dato che deve essere una flashfic è perfetta, o quanto meno gli si avvicina.  
Spero che vi piaccia e che vi abbia dato una visione alternativa della proposta dei Densi e poi.... un pò di aria natalizia, di romanticismo e la nostra coppia prefrita di certo non possono fare male ;)  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi stanno sempre vicino e la mia meravigliosa cugina, che mi guida passo dopo passo.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
 


	2. In famiglia (Callanna)

 

   
  
  
 

   
Per tutti il Natale significa amore e famiglia, ma quando quel qualcuno era l’Agente G.Callen quel termine, assumeva un nuovo significato.  
Prima di conoscere Sam aveva trascorso quella festività sempre in missione o sotto copertura, ma quell’anno aveva deciso che si sarebbe messo alla prova, ma non tanto per la cucina, quanto con i sentimenti e quell’atmosfera natalizia che tutti amavano e che lui non capiva.  
Sentì bussare e fu sorpreso, ma ancor di più quando ebbe aperto la porta.  
Anna si trovava davanti a lui con un sexy ma modesto vestito rosso, i tacchi alti e i capelli biondi arricciati che le ricadevano sulle spalle.  
Si schiarì la voce per attirare la sua attenzione e lui la fece entrare, non togliendole gli occhi di dosso.  
Anna più lo guardava e più aveva voglia di baciarlo. Non appena quel pensiero si fece largo nella sua mente, arretrò di un passo.  
Lui dovette notarlo perché alzò un sopracciglio come a chiedere una spiegazione.  
Lei arrossì e abbassò gli occhi - di colpo-  vergognandosi.  
Passarono ore a cucinare, scherzare e divertirsi come nessuno dei due aveva mai fatto.  
Anna si stava lavando le mani quando G. non smetteva di guardarla e ridere.  
«Che cosa c’è di così divertente?» domandò lei innocentemente, in cambio gli dette una pacca sul sedere.  
Aveva cercato di non sfiorarla, di non starle troppo vicino, ma quel toccò causò dei ricordi che gli provocarono uno strano brivido lungo la schiena.  
Poteva anche nasconderlo, ma il suo corpo aveva reagito nello stesso modo del suo cuore.  
Si avvicinò ad Anna e lei fece un passo indietro andando a sbattere contro il muro della cucina. D’un tratto quella stanza le sembrava troppo piccola, lui continuò di avvicinarsi e, a lei, le si smorzò il respiro.  
Si persero l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, in profondità di essi si riuscì a leggere la verità, la stessa per la quale cercavano di fuggire.  
Erano così vicini che poteva sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra.  
«Avevi un po’ di farina sulla guancia» farfugliò lui, per rispondere alla domanda di prima.  
Le loro labbra si erano appena sfiorate, ma nell’esatto momento in cui lo fecero, si sentì una voce schiarirsi e loro saltare in due parti opposte.  
Non riuscirono a guardarsi negli occhi, erano troppo imbarazzati che il padre li avesse beccati sul fatto.  
Lei uscì dalla stanza quasi correndo, andò a intrattenere la sorella e il nipote che erano arrivati, mentre G. rimase con il padre.  
«Mi preoccupavo che potessi finire come me, ma siamo diversi, per fortuna!»  
Lui non capì e lo guardò stranito.  
«E’ la donna giusta per te» affermò sorridendo e fiero dell’uomo che il figlio era diventato.  
«Come fai a dirlo? » esclamò quasi infastidito.  
«Sei felice. Potrò non esserti stato accanto, ma ti ho osservato per anni da lontano. Ed è lo stesso sguardo innamorato che avevo per tua madre. Non lasciartela scappare, figlio mio.»  
Gli sembrava assurdo vivere tutto quello, ma quando si fermò a guardare il sorriso della donna che lo aveva conquistato, capì che lui era cambiato. Nell’esatto momento in cui i loro occhi si erano incontrati.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera ^_^  
Vi presento la mia prima OTP, seguita subito dopo dai Densi…. Dovete sapere che nell’esatto momento in cui Anna e Callen si sono incontrati io li ho amati. Sì, non solo per il loro passato che li accomuna, ma per ciò che l’uno ha bisogno dell’altro. Sono due persone che hanno sofferto, che hanno ricevuto poco amore e quindi… Quale miglior occasione se non scambiarsi e condividere quel poco amore che provano l’uno per l’altro insieme?Li amo… e credetemi… Scrivere questa piccola storia su di loro è stato… Emozionante!!  
Ehm… non è stata l’ultima storia perché… una volta iniziato mi conosco e, so che devo scrivere ancora di loro. La mia mente me lo richiede, sì, per la mia sanità mentale XDXD  
Spero che vi piaccia, io ho dato tutta me stessa.  
Grazie… grazie ad ognuno di voi, certo non nascondo che mi piacerebbe ricever ei vostri pareri, ma scrivo perché amo farlo e quindi… Sono felice anche di quei lettori silenziosi che mi seguono pur non commentando ogni mia storia. Un grazie va a loro, ancora più grande.  
Vestito : <https://cdn3.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1176594_185074.jpg>(leggermente più lungo)  
Un bacio *_*  
Claire

   
 


	3. La mia donna nella tecnologia (Neric)

   
  
  
  
  
 

Avevano risolto un altro caso, si erano scambiati i regali ma quell’atmosfera natalizia che c’era il mattino appena arrivati se n’era andata, subito dopo l’ultima notizia.  
Eric era felicissimo per Nell, entrare nel programma di Mentoring “donne nella tecnologia” era un obiettivo cui molti dovevano auspicare e un successo da festeggiare.  
Lui non aveva reagito nel modo giusto e, lei si sentì in colpa per essere felice.  
Nell aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare scherzandoci su, provò anche a disdire quell’opportunità ma lui non glielo permise. Non poteva.  
Stavano cercando di essere contenti, ma pur se provavano a nasconderlo, si vedeva bene quanto gli pesasse.  
Eric tornato a casa da lavoro ebbe un’idea che solamente a un folle come lui poteva venire.  
Era Natale, significava che erano in vacanza, almeno per qualche giorno, così lui passò almeno ventiquattro ore per ideare un gioco che avrebbe fatto impazzire Nell.  
Quando lei arrivò a casa di Eric, lui la precedette perché una volta aperta la porta, la tirò dentro e iniziò a baciarla.  
Avevano stabilito che a lavoro non sarebbe successo, che sarebbe rimasto tra di loro, almeno fino a quando non ne sarebbero stati sicuri.  
Quel bacio durò a lungo e, quando si staccarono, lui la aggiornò dicendole ciò che la aspettava, anche se fu una minima parte della sorpresa che aveva in mente.  
Il gioco era breve, ci misero qualche ora per finirlo, ovviamente vinse lei. Sì, era così che doveva andare, ma non sarebbe cambiato molto perché era imbattibile con quel tipo di videogiochi.  
Appena Nell posò lo joystick credendo che la partita fosse finita ecco che comparve un rompicapo. Era una domanda semplice che solo lei sapeva, superata quella, apparvero due figure: un uomo e una donna esperti di tecnologia che iniziarono un dialogo.  
Conclusione? Eric si era scusato per non aver festeggiato con e per lei e… questo fu il suo modo per farlo.  
«Non dovevi. Sai che…»  
Ma non riuscì a finire la frase perché lui l’attirò verso di se, accarezzò il suo viso in modo impacciato e la baciò dolcemente.  
«Potevi farti perdonare così, sin dall’inizio» affermò lei timidamente, mentre le sue guance si colorarono di un rosa acceso.  
«La mia donna nella tecnologia» farfugliò tra un bacio e l’altro, orgoglioso e fiero di quella piccola ma grande donna che aveva al suo fianco.  
Nell era completamente persa in Eric, non che lui era da meno.   
Si afferrarono per mano, si diressero in camera, e subito dopo entrati chiusero la porta.  
Nessun altro oltrepassò la soglia, non solo per lasciare loro la privacy, ma perché sulla porta a caratteri cubitali c’era scritto: «Informatici all’opera. Non disturbare!»  
Così, l’ultima cosa che si vide fu un suo sorriso riflesso negli occhi di lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buongiorno a tutti =)  
Ammetto che nel fandom ci sono poche, pochissime storie e ancora meno su Nell ed Eric.  
Nella serie ci hanno dato poco di loro, sorrisi, abbraccia e qualche bacio, ma nulla di più e io… Beh, io vorrei di più. Questa storia e per tutti coloro che amano la coppia, per chi vuole sognare insieme a me e per chi avrebbe voluto quel qualcosa in più.   
E' davvero molto breve, ma volevo fare un regalo anche se piccolo e poi… si sente l’aria natalizia in giro, i negozi addobbati dovevo scrivere qualcosa ;) Io amo il Natale.   
Spero che vi piaccia *_*  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi seguono e che continuano a farlo.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.


	4. Charles Dickens con i nerd (Neric)

   
  
  
  
  
  
 

Il giorno di Natale era appena passato e, quando Nell aprì gli occhi, si accorse di non essere a casa, ma sorrise e si sentì felice quando due braccia forti la strinsero a sé.  
Ancora una volta si era addormentata da Eric, ma quel mattino non poteva rimanere e fare colazione con lui, anche se era il miglior cuoco di pancakes.  
Si alzò con molta riluttanza, si rivestì e, quando fece per andarsene lui la fermò e la baciò facendola cadere sul letto insieme a lui.  
Rimasero a coccolarsi per un paio di minuti, ma poi dovette trovare la forza per staccarsi e tornare a casa.  
Aveva preparato tutto, mancavano gli ultimi dettagli che aggiunse una volta cambiatosi d’abito e preparati quelli che Eric avrebbe indossato una volta arrivato lì.  
Lui ricevette un messaggio da Nell che decifrò, appena fatto, prese le chiavi e si diresse a casa sua e una volta arrivato eseguì tutte le indicazioni.  
Si guardò attorno per trovare qualcosa fuori posto e, dato che c’era stato parecchie volte, si accorse subito che nella mensola dei cd musicali ne mancava uno.  
Andò nell’angolo e trovò il primo indizio.  
« _[...] doveva esser così, e così è stato, come disse la vecchia signora dopo che si fu sposato il servitore_.».  
Era commosso da quella frase, pur non capendo ciò che Nell aveva in mente, tuttavia qualcosa gli diceva che Charles Dickens centrava eccome.  
Era troppo curioso, proprio perché un po’ di quello spirito faceva parte della sua natura così andò avanti. Trovò un altro foglio bianco con scritta nera e lo aprì.  
«Gentiluomo una volta, gentiluomo sempre, gentiluomo fino all'ultimo» disse ad alta voce e, ancora una volta Eric si girò attorno sperando che lei apparisse. Ma più continuava e più né capiva il significato.  
No, non era un gioco era il suo modo per vivere Charles Dickens.  
Era giunto alla fine, perché l’ultimo indizio era in mano a Nell vestita da Madame, lo stesso stile di lui.  
Eric si avvicinò, prese il biglietto e lo lesse quasi in un sussurro.  
« _Quando partii, ti amavo, Agnes. Lontano, ti amavo... Ritornai, e ti amavo..._  »  
«Volevo fare qualcosa di speciale. Lo so, non è lo stesso della fiera di Dickens, ma… questa è una cosa nostra» convenne Nell arrossendo, sperando che fosse stata una cosa gradita.  
Lui gli mise una mano sul fianco e con l’altra gli sfiorò la guancia sistemando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, poi la baciò.  
«Le meraviglie di questa fanciulla non si possono immaginare. [...] Era straordinario; perchè la bambina prodigio, quantunque piccina, sembrava d'un'età comparativamente maggiore della statura» decantò lui l’opera delle avventure di Nicola Nickleby che, qualche giorno fa aveva portato a un dibattito.  
Si vide infine un miraggio di due figure: un uomo e una donna con abiti dell’ottocento rimanere a guardarsi stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro con la stessa espressione, promettendosi amore eterno.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buongiorno a tutti =D  
Ed eccomi qui con un’altra storia sui nostri amati Neric.  
In teoria doveva essere un’unica storia, ma ho voluto dare spazio ad entrambi i personaggi… così ho scritto due storie, una con la parte introspettiva di Nell e l’altra di Eric.  
E' stato divertente scriverla, difficile perché le frasi che ho inserito di Charles Dickens le ho cercato con attenzione dando ad ognuno di loro un significato e, poi è uno delle persone più importanti e famosi ed aveva così tantissime belle frasi.  
E che dire? Non nascondo che mi fanno troppa tenerezza, che mi piacerebbe vederli al di fuori dal lavoro e poi… poi vorrei capire se stanno insieme per davvero. Uffa… perché ci danno così poco? =(  
Io intanto mi godo questa storia ahahahah  
Grazie a tutti coloro che mi supportano, che mi aiutano a migliorare e a chi mi legge, anche se silenziosamente e, a chi lo fa lasciando piccole recensioni che per me significano tanto.  
Non ci credo che sono già giunta alla fine di questa raccolta, ma.... non temete... ritornerò con altre storie in questo fandom e su queste tre meravigliose coppie *_*  
  
Claire


End file.
